Island Princess
by ChittiD
Summary: Lucy is a 17 year old beautiful girl stranded on an island. When Natsu, a prince finds her there and decides to take here where she belongs, will she be able to fit in? And what will happen if she starts falls in love with the crown prince of Fiore? NaLu!
1. Stranded

**Author's note: **

This is my second fanfic, It might not be perfect, but I try. I got the idea of this story while watching Island Princess. So credit given to that.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail, the awesome dude Hiro Mmashima does…I think…?

A blonde head peeked from under the blue ocean waters. The waves were smooth and reached the shore in foamy blobs. The blonde finally came out of the water. This was Lucy. She lives alone on an island that she was shipwrecked on, 17 years ago. Now Lucy had grown into a beautiful girl.

She hummed a song while waliking into a small grotto of hers behind some vines hanging down like beautiful curtains. She kneeled down to open a small box filled with a few pieces of cloth. The chocolate eyed female pulled out a silky pink fabric and tied it around herself. It just about covered most of her thighs.

Lucy spent most days on the island alone. Of course, she had a few animal friends, but she had never met another one like her before in her life. Lucy started her day by swinging on vine to vine with the monkeys and swimming dep in the water with her dolphins. It was perfect.

One day Lucy saw something weird in the water. Something big with triangles was coming this way. The blonde squinted her eyes. Soon the ship was at the shore. Lucy hid behind some stones.

A pink haired man stepped out of the boat. "What is this place? I've never been here before!" This young man was Natsu. The crown prince of Fiore. He loved to travel the huge seas and explore.

Sitting behind the stones, Lucy was amazed. This guy was exactly like her. He had two feet, two hands, two ears, two eyes! She leaned up a little and let out a squeal after scraping herself on the rock.

"What was that?" Natsu slowly went towards the rock when he saw Lucy groaning in pain.

"Miss are you okay?" He kneeled down to examine her hurt.

Lucy jerked away. She still couldn't trust him.

Natsu slowly started massaging the scrape and applied water to it.

"Better?"

Lucy looked confused then leaned towards him.

They were inches apart and their breath mingled.

Then Lucy poked Natsu's nose and giggled.

Natsu smirked. "What's your name and what are you doing on this island?"

The chocolate eyed girl squinted.

Natsu frowned and guessed that she was probably shipwrecked.

The pink explored pointed to his chest. "Natsu."

The blonde pointed to her chest. "Lucy."

He smirked. "Beautiful."

Lucy smiled as if she understood what he said. She pulled him to her small grotto and led him to her small treasure chest and opened it.

Natsu browsed through the threads and pieces of cloth.

"hmm..you were shipwrecked. Would you like to come with me?"

Lucy nodded.

"Then let's go!"

**Meh, it didn't come out as awesome as I wanted it to. **

**Leave a cute review! **


	2. Places and people

**Author's note: **

Thanks for the reviews, don't hesitate to point out some mistakes ;P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail

Natsu pulled Lucy on the ship. She tripped on a rope and fell on him.

"Whoa there!" the pink haired prince smirked.

The naive blonde blushed and got off of him.

The weather was nice. There was a slight breeze in the air, the sky was blue, and there were dolphins swimming under them.

Lucy leaned on the side of the ship. The prince of Fiore leaned next to her.

"So Lucy—

Suddenly the ship started to move. Natsu's face turned green. The island girl looked at him in shock.

"Someone—get me..my motion…patches…..please!" Natsu leaned over the railing, making gwacking sounds.

A man put patches on Natsu. "Here you go your highness. Pardon me for the delay."

"Its all good. Thanks."

After sailing for hours, The ship arrived at the docks. The pink haired prince jumped off the ship. "IM ON LAND! IM HOME!"

Lucy stared at the place they landed in. She was in awe. So many people, things!

A Horse carriage arrived in front of Natsu.

"Do I have to take a moving vehicle?" Natsu groaned.

"Yes your highness its necessary—

"Whatever, im going to the castle on foot." His eyes fell on Lucy looking around the dock. "Plus, that way I can also show her around."

Natsu held Lucy's hand. "And this is the blacksmith."

Lucy waved at the man. Natsu had told her that that was how you greet people.

The blacksmith waved back with a toothy grin.

Finally, the two arrived in front of a huge castlye. The queen and king of Fiore stood there. Natsu smiled and escorted Lucy up the stairs.

"Natsu!Dear You're back! How was your voyage?" Natsu hugged his mom

"It was amazing!" Natsu smiled.

Igneel looked atLucy. "I can tell. Who is this beautiful maiden you've brought with you?"

Natsu turned towards Lucy. She was looking back at him.

"This is Lucy. I found her on an island not far from here. She was stranded, and it seems that she's been there forever. She can't speak either, so I decided to teach her, and show her where she belongs."

Grandine smiled sadly. "she was probably shipwrecked, the poor thing."

Igneel escorted everyone inside. "Guards, make arrangements for her to stay."

"Natsu, your mother and I have things to do, you can freshen up and come down for dinner at seven."

"As you say dad!"

Lucy looked around the Huge corridor. It was an empty place.

"We usually hold balls here. Its pretty cool." Natsu shrugged.

"Natsu-san!" A small blue haired girl came running up to Natsu.

"I missed you big-brother!" She hugged his waist tightly.

"Aww I missed you too Wendy." Natsu patted her head.

"Who is this Natsu san?" Wendy tugged on Lucy's so-called-dress, making it fall off.

Lucy squealed. Wendy covered her eyes.

Natsu stared for a second.

Lucy struggled with her cloth.

Natsu realized he was staring. "Oh! Erm..I…uh sorry!" He turned around.

Lucy tied up her cloth again. "Natsu." She said.

Natsu turned back around.

"Im so sorry miss." Wendy apologized.

Lucy smiled.

"This is Lucy."

The blonde waved.

Wendy giggled and waved back.

"Now you go on and play, I'll get freshened up." The prince smiled.

Natsu took Lucy up the stairs and showed her to her room. He leaned into her ear "You'll fit in here just fine."

**Phew, so that was another chapter. We're gonna have at least 10 chappy's on this story **

**Leave an awesome review for me to read!**


	3. The Meaning of Love

**Author's note: **

Thanks for the reviews, don't hesitate to point out some mistakes ;P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail

It had been one and a half months since Natsu came back with Lucy. Natsu had been teaching Lucy some simple English till now. She was a fast learner.

"Love." Natsu said.

"What does it mean Natsu?" Lucy and Natsu sat in Lucy's room, studying. Lucy sat kneeled on the floor and Natsu sat next to her.

"Love is…." Natsu couldn't think of a definition. "Love is when you like someone a lot."

Lucy looked up. "I like you a lot." The blonde looked the pink haired prince in the eye.

"So I love you, right?"

Natsu looked shocked for a second. "No, not exactly. Its in a different way and…its just….you only like me."

"No, I like you a lot so I love you right?"

Natsu thought about it for a second. "When you love someone, you get this tingly feeling inside you and-

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in!" Lucy said.

A maid walked in. "Your highness, you and Miss Lucy have been asked to attend a tea party this afternoon with the Strauss family."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "A tea party?"

Lucy lit up. "Tea party! It means a party which we have tea in right?"

Natsu pushed a blonde string of hair that brushed Lucy's face behind her ear. "Yeah."

Lucy did the same to Natsu. But his hair kept coming back in place. Soon they were giggling and tackling each other.

The defeniton of love was forgotten.

After Lunch, The blonde excused herself from the table.

She entered her room and flung herself onto her bed. She still didn't know what to wear at the tea party.

A knock was heard.

"Who is it?"

"Its Natsu."

"Come on in!"

Lucy got up.

Natsu handed Lucy a box. "I got you this to wear at the tea party today!"

Lucy opened the box to reveal a pink silky gown with shimmers going down. It was very simple, yet elegant. Lucy was now getting used to wear dresses instead of tying a piece of cloth around her. Natsu still remembered her second day here, when Lucy walked down for breakfast in nothing but a white towel.

"Thank you Natsu!" Lucy gave him a hug. She really liked him. Something happened to her when he was around. She couldn't understand it, maybe this was the tingly feeling Natsu talked about. Maybe it was love.

Lucy quickly put on the pink sparkly gown. The maids had done her silky blonde hair into a beautiful bun. She looked stunning.

Soon, Natsu called her to the balcony.

"Whoa Luce, you look beautiful!" The prince stared in awe.

"Thank you." Lucy blushed.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a stunning silver-haired girl rushed up to Natsu and hugged him.

This was Lissana Strauss, Princess of Edolas. She had quite an attitude, and she was betrothed to Natsu ever since they were small. They both were very good childhood friends, and she was also Natsu's girlfriend.

Lucy saw the two reunite, hug and kiss. She turned away to go somewhere else till the tea party started. She couldn't see those two together.

**Bam! Two Chapters in one day!**

**I know Lissana is so OOC, but so what, this story needed twists.**

**NaLu Forever. **

**Leav a nice review!**


	4. A tragical and Magical tea party

**Author's note: **

I love this story and I've already got the whole thing planned in my head. I wish I could just copy and paste it onto the scrren. But I can't. So deal with me here.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail

Grandine found Lucy wandering around.

"Lucy dear! You should be heading for the tea party, and oh my!" The Queen scanned her from head to toe. "You look astonishing dear!"

Lucy smiled. "Thank you your highness!"

The kind lady smiled. "You've learnt well, but you please call me mom."

The blonde looked at her. "Mom."

…

Lucy headed for the tea party. She saw Natsu sitting at one end of the round table. Igneel sat next to him. Natsu waved to her.

Lucy walked over to sit on Natsu's other side, just as Lissana gave her a push and sat next to Natsu.

Lucy just gave a tiny smile and sat next to her. She didn't like this Lissana girl.

Now around the table, starting from Natsu were, Lisssana, Lucy, Laxus, Mirajane, Elfman, Grandine and Igneel.

The tea was served.

Igneel started to speak. "Before we start our main topic, id like all of you to meet Lucy."

Everyone turned to face her.

"Hello." Lucy waved.

"Aw she's such a sweet girl!" Mira smiled.

"Yes, she's learnt a lot till now." Igneel said proudly.

Lissana smirked. "Natsu, is this the piece of savage you found on the Island?"

Lucy just smiled, not knowing the meaning of savage.

Natsu gave Lissana a stern look. "She's not savage, she's a really sweet girl. She's my bestest friend." He smiled at Lucy, making the blonde blush.

Everyone took a sip of their tea. Lucy looked confused and grabbed the teacup with both of her hands, just as a little kid would drink their milk. She looked over at Natsu. The prince smiled politely and showed her how he was holding his cup. Lucy held it the same way, and mouthed him a thank you, receiving a 'no prob'.

Lissana saw their silent conversation. She was a little jealous of Lucy.

Suddenly Igneel spoke up. "Now everyone I'd like to say something."

Everyone turned towards The king.

"I'd like to propose a relationship for the young Lissana, princess of Edolas, to marry my idiotic son, prince Natsu."

Lissana's face lit up. Natsu looked shocked. Lucy's smile dropped.

The king and queen of Edolas looked happyand turned towards Lissana.

Lissana turned towards Natsu and gave him a hug. "Yes! I will marry him!"

Igneel smiled. "So its settled then. The marriage will happen in ten days."

Everyone clapped.

Lucy forced a smile.

Lissana smirked at Lucy then dropped her napkin.

"Ill get it—

"No no no, You sit back Lucy, I can get it." Lissana gave her a fake smile and got under the table. She pushed her napkin under one of the legs of Lucy's chair, making it unstable, then quickly got up.

She saw Lucy's face, confused. Then she pinched Lucy's thigh.

"Ow!" Lucy lost her balance and fell over.

Lissana smiled slightly and got up. "Oh my! Are you okay?"

Lucy tried to grab on to the tablecloth and get up, but instead, all the china plates, tiny sandwiches, cupcakes, sugarcubes, and hot tea came and crashed on top of her. Now she was dripping wet with tea, eatibles and all that stuff.

Everyone stood up to go and assist the blonde. The prince quickly ran up to her and helped her up.

Lucy looked up to see Lissana trying not to laugh. She looked at Natsu's concerned face. And ran.

…

Since day one Lucy was here, Natsu showed her his favorite place, where he liked to be in alone. It was behind the castle, in the dense forests, there was a rock where vines hung like curtains, just like her old home. Inside it was covered with grass and moss with a small soapstone tub filled with water runnin down the stones.

Lucy ran inside. It was almost pitch just wanted to be back at home. She didn't understand why these people were acting like this. She slipped out of her splashed with tea gown and threw it aside. She washed her face with the dripping water in the small tub. She leaned against the mossy rock with ground water running down her bare back.

She looked at the sparkly designs that were now brown. And wondered why Natsu gave it to her. Was it out of love? Or pity? She started to tear up and silently cry.

Suddenly she heard a voice.

"Lucy." It was Natsu.

He poked his head in through the vines. "You okay?"

Lucy wiped her tears. "I'm not wearing anything. Don't come in."

"Do you want me to get you some cloth—

"No. You've helped me out so much, thank you for your favors." Lucy looked at the vine curtain. Natsu's shape in a silhoulette. She could see him sitting down. She moved closer to the Entrance.

"Luce. I was never doing it out of favors. I did it because I liked you."

Lucy laughed. "And I learnt how to do things, have fun, read write and speak english, for you."

Natsu was confused. "What do you mean?"

Lucy pulled away a good amount of vines. "I can't believe even you haven't figured it out yet."

She leaned in towards the pink haired prince and softly kissed him on the lips. Instead of pulling back, Natsu slid his hands from her bare back, to her creamy, thin waist, and pulled her closer.

After a few minutes, Natsu slowly pulled his face away.

"Luce, you were right, you do love me." Natsu kissed her neck passionately.

Lucy threw her head back. "You love me too?"

Natsu slid his lips down to her belly. "I always have. I just figured it out now."

The prince crawled inside the small cave like structure and took off his shirt.

Natsu smirked. "I'm gonna teach you another thing people do when they're in love."

**Kay. That was that. I'm changing the rating to T. That's good enough right?**

**Leave an awesome review**


	5. A Twist in the story

**Author's Note:**

Yes. Another chaper today. I love typing this story also! Please review! All the reviews make me so happy!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah I don't own Fairy Tail, don't rub it in

Lucy awoke with a start. She was sleeping on something hard and muscular. She slowly got up realizing that it was Natsu. They had 'slept-over' at the small cave last night. Memories of the night ran through her brain, making her blush.

Two hands slithered around her waist and pulled her back. "Natsu…"

The couple sat there, covered in nothing but a few lines of grass here and there. The prince started covering the blonde's body with kisses making her gasp at some points.

Lucy then looked at the sun shining through the vines. "Natsu what time is it?"

"I don't know." Natsu kissed Lucy on her cheek. "And neither do I care."

Lucy suddenly got up. "But what about your wedding with Lissana?"

Natsu looked at the cave ceiling. "I never really loved her. I've always only liked her." The pink haired prince saw the look on the girl's face. " And you're the only one I'm going to marry."

Lucy stood up and started to walk out of the cave.. "Well I'm glad to hear that, but your parents must be worried, we should—

"Ahem ahem." Natsu fake coughed.

"What?" Lucy turned.

Natsu pulled her back in, wrapped his arms around her, and put his head on her shoulder.

"Luce, this ain't your island, where you can walk around naked whenever you want."

"oh." Lucy sighed.

Natsu smirked.

.

.

.

Lucy walked out of her room and into Natsu's, wearing a short white strapless dress that barely reached her knees.

"Nats?" She knocked.

"Come in!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy entered the room and closed the door behind her. Natsu was in between a short workout session wearing only some jeans and was doing pushups on his dumbells.

"Hey beautiful." He continued on, with sweat going everywhere.

Lucy lied on her stomach in front of him. "Sup handsome?"

Natsu laughed and almost slipped.

Lucy blew a string of blond hair from her face. "What should I do? I'm so bored!"

Natsu stopped his pushups and looked at her face for a second.

"Wanna help me make pushups a lot more fun?"

.

.

.

"Natsu! This is so not fun!" Lucy lay under Natsu as he did the pushups on top of her.

"Aww, course it is!" Natsu went a bit deeper and gave Lucy a quick kiss.

"Hmmph." Lucy frowned. Natsu got up. "Okay I'm done."

The blonde popped up. "Yay! I love you!"

The prince snickered. "Me too, let's go down for lunch."

.

.

.

The couple reached downstairs to find the whole family gathered. Along with the Strauses.

Lissana was giving Lucy the dirty look.

Natsu was confused. "Mom, dad what's wrong?"

Igneel gave a stern look. "We know you love Lissana very much, but you could've waited till the wedding!"

The prince was totally lost now "What the f—

"C'mon son, I thought I had taught you better than this." Granine sighed.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Lissana is pregnant." Mira said flatly.

**Dun dun dun! Drama right there,**

**Leave me a review….or ill cry :'(**

**I LOVE THIS STORY TOO!**


	6. Secret Meetings

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! New chappy just for you guys! P.S. If you guys review, ill post faster!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail, just the amazing plot and story like, and dialogues.

"W-what?"

Lissana stomped up to him. "Stop plying dumb! This child is proof of what we did last night."

Natsu was furious. "I was with Lucy last night!"

"It's true!" Lucy supported.

"Lucy dear, there's no need to support him—

"She's not lying! It's true! And I also love her!" Natsu gave everyone a deathly look. "and I'm not marrying anyone but Lucy."

"Natsu! You can't run away from your problems." Grandine yelled. "Even if you love Lucy, Lissana is with your child. You cannot leave her."

"What proof do you have that it's my child!? I haven't even done anything with her!" Natsu was now yelling his lungs out.

"Lissana said—

"You can't believe everything Lissana said!" Even Lucy was yelling now. "She was the one responsible for knocking over my chair! It was all her plan!"

Lissana started fake crying. "Lucy's so mean! Why would I ever do something like that? She's so jealous! She shouldn't get near me, she might try to harm my baby!"

"Enough!" Igneel yelled. "Lucy. You've commited a huge mistake by pointing a finger at the princess of Edolas."

"Dad, enough she—

"Be quiet Natsu!" He hissed.

"Guards. Capture her."

Two guards came out of nowhere and grabbed Lucy by her arms.

"Let me go! Natsu!" Lucy was thrashing and yelling.

"Dad, stop this!" Yelled the pink haired prince.

"If you agree to this marriage, We'll keep her safely in her room." Igneel said hoarsely. "If you don't agree willingly, We'll be shipping her back to her old island. You choose."

"This is not fair!" Natsu tried getting Lucy freed.

"NATSU! YOU CHOOSE."

Tears welled up in Natsu's eyes. "Fine. I agree to get married to Lissana."

"Good. Now take her away to her room and stand guard outside her room to make sure she doesn't get out, nor let Natsu in."

"Natsu…" Lucy turned back once more to look at Natsu.

.

.

.

Throughout dinner, Natsu didn't say a word. He didn't eat a single bite, which was surprising because he loved to eat.

"Aha! The dinner was amazing!" Igneel turned towards his son. "Son, I'm sorry I'm having to do this. But we have no choice."

"The engagement is tomorrow right? Then the marriage 8 days after?" Mira smiled.

"Yes, we're holding a ball before the engagement, so its going to be wonderful!"

"I've also invited my dear friend Loki!" Lissana tried cuddling against Natsu.

"We've invited Natsu's cousins too!" Granine sipped her water. "Is there anyone else you want to invite son?"

Natsu looked up. "You wouldn't allow it."

Igneel leaned over to natsu. "Just name it. Its your engagement, I promise we won't be saying no."

Natsu sat up. "Lucy."

.

.

.

It was about midnight, everyone sound asleep. Natsu tiptoed through the ballroom and out into the blue, starry night.

He ran in front of Lucy's window. Her room was on the top floor, so he started climbing the walls. He hopped over the balcony railings and knocked on the window. He saw Lucy's silhoulette hesitating to open the big window-door. But she opened it.

"Luce…" Natsu observed the tear lines on ther face and the messed up mascara. She wore a crop top with really short-shorts. Her hair was in a mess.

"Natsu!" lucy practically lunged onto the prince and smashed her lips on his.

Without breaking the kiss, Natsu stepped inside and closed the door. He pushed Lucy onto the bed.

"Natsu! I missed you so much!" Lucy started crying again.

"Shhh, it's going to be fine." Natsu wiped her tears and hugged her tight.

"I love you." The blonde whispered against his chest.

"I love you too." Natsu answered. He ripped off his shirt and threw it somewhere in the room, and started to take off lucy's when a knock on the door was heard.

"Natsu, hide!" Lucy pushed him into her closet.

"Chill down, beautiful." He pecked her on the lips before she shut the closet door.

Lucy opened the door. It was Lissana.

"Well hello Lucy, I got you some food!" Lissanna called a maid with a tray full of food.

"Why would you do this?" Lucy demanded.

"Do what? Hmm?" Lissana took a seat.

"Pretend to be pregnant with Natsu's child?"

"How can you be so sure that I'm pretending?" Lissana cocked.

"Because I'm his firs—

"How can you be so sure?" Lissana paced.

Lucy was dumbfounded. She had a point, what if Natsu actually had…

" Luce, you are my first!" a sound came from the closet.

"What? Natsu is in your room?" Lissana stomped to the closet and opened it before Lucy could stop her.

Natsu stood in between Lucy's clothes holding a bra and some panties.

"Natsu! Those are mine!" Lucy tried snatching them from him.

"Aww can I keep it as a souvenier?"

"No!"

Lissana was in a state of shock. "Grandine! Igneel! COME HERE NOW!"

Natsu freaked and Lissana tried to stop him from jumping out the balcony. Then she ran out Lucy's room to drag her parents here.

Lucy pushed him over. "Go!...And why do you still have my under garments?!"

Natsu scrambled up "Because I'm wearing nothing but jeans.", then ran. Lucy giggled….Whoa, but he wore a shirt when he came here. Lucy looked back in her room and saw Natsu's shirt lying on her floor._ Damn! _She grabbed the shirt and stuffed it in her closet, Exactly when the door opened.

Lucy leaned against her closet "Hi there!"

Grandine and Igneel looked confused.

"I-I swear he was there, he jumped out the window!"

"Oh please! No one was in here, and even if Natsu was, he'd barely make it!"

Lissana cried. "Fine! We're going to go check Natsu's room!"

Everyone wished her goodnight and closed her door.

Lucy looked out her balcony. _Natsu's room is far from mine, will he make it?_

**SUSPENSE! OOOOH I LOVE THIS STORY!**

**Leave me a sweet review!**


	7. A secret engagement

**Thank you guys for reviewing! Yer da best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

Lucy paced in her room wondering what would happen if Natsu was caught. _Would they banish him? No! he's crown prince. They would banish her._

Suddenly Natsu jumped back in through Lucy's window. "I can't explain in words how hot you look in that crop top." He was still here! Okay so he was only wearing jeans, but he was here!

"Natsu you idiot!" Lucy yell-whispered.

"Wow, look at that. I went from Natsu your highness to Natsu you idiot!" Natsu pouted.

Lucy chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I didn't mean that, I just meant, what will your parents do if they didn't find you in there?"

Natsu pulled himself and Lucy on the bed and switched off the light. "Oh they'll find me there alright."

The blonde opened her hair. "What do you mean?" Natsu started unbuttoning Lucy's top.

He nuzzeled in her chest. "Oh please, nuff with the questions just start loving me already."

With a chuckle, they both went under the covers.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Lissana banged open Natsu's door.

There was a lump on Natsu's bed and there was some pink hair sticking out from under.

"But-but, It cant be him!" Lissana went over to pull over the covers when Mira ran into the room.

"Lissana! Are these the manners your elder sister has taught you? Pull off a sleeping man's quilt?! And I also heard that you barged into Lucy's room?! Missy you will be apologizing to both of them next morning!" Mira scolded and took Lissana back to her room.

.

.

.

Lucy awoke to the sun shining in her face. She smiled. Last night was amazing. She scanned around the bed for Natsu. Then she remembered that they were separated. She sighed sadly and saw a note next to her pillow. She unfolded it.

_Hey Lucy, good morning._

_Meet me at 'our spot' after breakfast._

_ -All yours,_

_ Natsu_

.

.

.

Lucy sneaked out of her room after breakfast and to the rock where she and Natsu first kissed…and did a lot of other stuff…

Natsu sat on top of the rock playing with his fingers.

"Natsu!" Lucy ran up to him and gave him a kiss.

"Hey there sexy." Natsu hugged her. "Okay so my engagement is today—

"Is that why you called me?" Lucy squinted.

"No, I called to say that your invited and—

"NATSU I HATE YOU!" Lucy started stomping away in the other direction.

"Luce! No! Let me finish!"

Lucy tripped on a rock. "OWWWW! SHIT SHIT SHIT!" She started crying.

"I'm so sorry!" Natsu bent over to help her and their heads banged.

"NATSU!" Lucy was so mad.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Natsu pushed back against a tree.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU JERK, COME AND HELP ME!"

"Right!" Natsu carried her up bridal style, and took her inside the cave.

Lucy was still pouting.

"Where does it hurt?" Lucy pointed to her shin.

Natsu kissed it. "There, its all better now! Does it hurt anywhere else?"

Lucy pointed to her chest.

"Ookie!" Natsu leaned forward to kiss her breast.

Lucy slapped him away. "No you pervert! I meant my heart! You hurt my feelings!"

"Aww I'm sorry sweet heart!" Natsu softly cupped her face and kissed her.

"Much better." Lucy smiled. "What were you telling me?"

The prince took her hand. "Lucy, in my engagement tonight, I don't want to put the ring on Lissana. I want to put it on you first, so that the one on Lissana doesn't have a meaning."

Natsu slipped a golden ring on Lucy's ring finger.

"Natsu…" Lucy admired the ring. "It's beautiful, thank you!"

Natsu smiled and handed Lucy a ring. "Your turn!" Lucy slipped it on Natsu.

"I love you." Natsu smiled.

"I love you more." Lucy giggled.

"I also have something else for you." Natsu pulled out a big box.

Lucy opened it. "Oh my god, this is the most beautiful gown I've ever seen!" The blonde gaped. It was a baby pink strapless gown that puffed out with one bow on the side and glitter all over it.

"Natsu this must've cost a fortune, theres no way I can accept it!"

"Who taught you all this formality stuff? Cause I did not." Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy. "You're my girl and I'm going to get you stuff you want and stuff I want for you."

"That is so sweet!"

Horses were heard tick-tocking with the carriages.

"who's that?" Lucy asked.

Natsu shrugged.

.

.

.

Natsu stood at the entrance to greet the guests.

Lucy watched from the stairs.

A blonde walked in. He was handsome, strong, muscular. This was Sting Eucliffe. Prince of Sabertooth.

"Hello dear cousin." He smirked at Natsu.

"Sting." Natsu shook hands with him.

_They don't really look like BFF's_

Thought Lucy.

Sting caught Lucy looking down.

"Who is that beautiful blonde maiden up there?" Sting enquired from Grandine.

Grandine called Lucy down.

"I'm Lucy." She introduced.

"Sting." The blonde male held out his hand.

Lucy shook it. He then bent down and kissed her hand. "Will you go out on a date with me tonight?"

Natsu heard what he said. "Sorry Sting, Tonight is my engagement." Natsu was trying hard to control his anger.

Sting smirked "Of course it is."

Lucy smiled politely. "Sorry, but I'm not interested."

Sting chuckled and stepped closer to lucy. "You soon will be…" Sting licked his lips and walked away.

Lucy was shocked. She'd have to deal with that idiot for 8 days.

**Yay! Just keep writing! Just keep writing! Just keep wri-ting wri-ting wri-ting!**

**I got nothing better to do. So review! SHOW ME THAT MY HARD WORK HAS BEEN PAID OFF!**


	8. A trusting Couple

**Chapter 8 for ya! This one should be long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Lucy slipped into the dress Natsu gave her. She looked in the mirror and was shocked. She looked….amazing…no, more than that! IT was fabulous! Lucy smiled and twirled around.

.

.

.

Eyes turned towards Lucy as she walked down the stairs. She saw Natsu gaping up at her. As she reached down the stairs, five men were asking her for a dance. Lucy saw Natsu, said sorry to all of them, then walked up to the pink haired prince. He seemed delighted that Lucy declined the other's requests.

Natsu smiled and danced with Lucy to the song. "I knew you'd look beautiful in that dress, I never thought it'd look this good on you." Natsu whispered against her ear. Lucy giggled. "You do look dashing in that suit."

Igneel and Grandine watched from afar.

"They're so cute together…" Wendy said.

Grandine smiled . "They do…but if only Natsu hadn't done anything with Lissana."

.

.

.

Lissana ran up to Natsu and Lucy. "Excuse me." She nudged Lucy away and started to dance with Natsu.

"Lissana. Go away." Natsu growled.

"Oh please Nats, we're getting married, and this baby—

"For god's sake Lissana." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Then what explanation do you have for this baby Natsu?"

The prince looked Lissana in the eye. "The fact that you're a whore."

The silver haired girl looked like she was about to cry, and went off running.

Natsu's eyes trailed around when he saw Lucy kissing Sting. Natsu's eyes watered up. And Natsu turned around and walked outside.

.

.

.

Lucy finally pushed herself away from Sting and watched Natsu walk out the door.

"YOU IDIOT! You have no right to forcefully kiss anyone! Even if you're a prince!" Lucy slapped Sting and ran outside hoping to explain everything to Natsu.

She ran to the rock cave and sure enough there was a pink haired prince sitting on top, staring at the sky.

"Natsu…" Lucy placed a hand on his back.

"I'm sorry Luce, it's just that I never—

"No, Natsu It wasn't what it looked like!" Lucy started crying now. Natsu hopped off the rock and pulled her against his chest. "Naw, don't cry, my Lucy would never do such a thing as that, Its just that, it looked so real…" Natsu's eyes started welling up again. "I just…can't see you in anyone else's arms…"

Lucy smiled and wiped his tears. "That's how I felt when I saw Lissana dancing with you…" Natsu softly kissed Lucy.

"I will never love anyone but you. You're the love of my life." Natsu kissed Lucy's forehead. "Did he do something else other than that? Did he touch you anywhere inappropriate? Did he hurt you? Do I have to beat him—

"No, Its fine, he just pulled me against him and started kissing me."

Natsu pulled Lucy by her waist and started passionately kissing her. "I obviously am a better kisser."

Lucy pulled away and giggled. "You sure are, we should get back in before someone finds us missing."

.

.

.

The priest handed Natsu the ring and he carelessly slid it on Lissana's finger. Everyone clapped. Lucy admired her ring and smiled. When it was Lissana's turn to put the ring on, Natsu held out his ring finger. It was bandaged.

"Son, how'd this happen?" Igneel enquired.

"Oh nothing, just a broken wine glass, you know?" Natsu shrugged it off and winked at Lucy.

Grindine sighed. "Well, just put it on his other hand then."

Everyone clapped once again.

.

.

.

At dinner Sting clinked his glass. "I have an announcement to make." Everyone went silent. "On this wonderful day, I'd like to propose to Miss Lucy to be my beautiful bride."

Lucy jerked upon hearing her name.

"But you guys just met— Natsu tried controlling the situation.

"But I love her already, so I ask your highnesses Grandine and Igneel for her hand in marriage."

Grandine and Igneel exchanged glances and nodded. "There shall be two weddings in our kingdom!"

Lucy was furious.

"Hold on! What about me?" Everyone looked at her. "Aren't I the one getting married? I should get to decide if I want to get married to him or not! I'm sorry Igneel, I will not marry this jerk."

"Lucy dear—

"No." Sting smirked. "We cannot force her. If she doesn't want to marry me, then so shall it be." Lucy could tell he was ashamed of being rejected in front of so many people..

She knew he wouldn't let go of his pride this easy.

He was probably going to plot revenge against her.


	9. My handsome Prince to the rescue!

**Sorry, my Laptop was really jacked up yesterday, so I couldn't post. I'm sorry. Forgive meh!**

**Everyone totally knows that I DON'T own Fairy Tail!**

Lucy lay on her stomach on her bed reading 'Romeo and Juliet'. Ever since Natsu taught her to read, this had been her most favorite book. Truly romantic and heartwarming. She wore a see through nightie and left her balcony door open for Natsu. They would chat and cuddle every night.

She suddenly heard footsteps and smiled. "Someones a little late today?"

"Expecting me huh?" Listening to Natsu for more than a month, Lucy knew that this wasn't his voice. She flipped over.

Sting.

"What are you doing in my room? GET. OUT. NOW. Or else." Lucy pointed to her door.

"tsk tsk tsk. It took me forever to come here. Let's use our time and be a little…productive shall we?" He started unbuttoning his shirt and threw it away.

"Stop! Stay away from me!" Lucy threw her book at him and he easily dodged. The blonde male grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. Lucy struggled as hard as she could. "Let go of me! Help! Someone!"

Sting smirked on her cheek. "I've told the guards to go away for a while." He pulled the strings that held Lucy's dress together. Lucy held onto her dress tightly. Sting strongly started groping her. The poor girl was on the verge of tears and bit him so hard, blood started pouring.

Sting immediately let go and smoothed out his wound. "Amazing love bites you give, dear."

Lucy kicked him in the sensitive _spot_ guys have "YOU PERVERTED JERK!" He quickly recovered and grabbed her by the waist and started unclipping her bra. Lucy yelled loudly and dug her Long nails in his arm. And pulled away. He yelped. "Bitch! I give you love and this is what you do?!" He pulled her back by her hair and slapped her. Lucy was crying so hard now. He banged her against the wall….Then everything went black.

.

.

.

Lucy slowly fluttered her eyes open. A pink haired head corressed her hair. She could see tear streaks on his face. In the time she's lived here, she's always seen Natsu well up at the most, never cry….

"Natsu…"

The pink prince jerked his head towards her.

"Lucy! You're alive!" He pulled her up and gave her a hug. "Luce…I was so scared that you would get amnesia or something and forget me!"

Lucy gently kissed him on his lips. "I'd rather forget all I've learnt than forget you."

Lucy saw some blood on her prince's chin. She slowly pulled away. "Natsu how'd this….Sting….?" Natsu's face tightened. "He's down there."

Lucy peeked over Natsu's shoulder and saw a very bruised and bleeding Sting sprawled on the floor.

"Natsu! He's hurt so bad—

"Lucy, he dared to touch you, and your cheek is bruised, oh my god, your head!" Natsu ran out the hallways and yelled for the guards to bring his parents and the healer in Lucy's room.

Soon, The king and Queen entered the room. "Oh my—Lucy! Dear how—

"Sting!" Igneel kneeled down next to the unconscious blonde male. "Natsu! You better have a very good explanation for doing this to your cousin!"

"He tried raping Lucy." Natsu said flatly.

Granine's hand flew up to her mouth. "L-lucy, is that true?" The mother comforted Lucy.

Lucy looked down at her tattered clothes. "Yes. He also pulled me by my hair…slapped me…banged me against the wall…" The blonde's voice cracked. "Natsu saved me…"

Igneel smiled, proud of his son.

A new voice joined the conversation. "Ugh, I bet she's only bluffing."

Lucy looked up. It was Lissana. "Why would I do that?" she said between tears.

"Your finding ways to get closer to my Natsu!" The princess huffed.

Natsu stood up. "I'm not your anything! The only reason I'm marrying you is so that Lucy doesn't get sent back to her island."

Everyone gasped. Lissana broke out in fake tears and ran to her room.

"Natsu! You better apologize to your fiancé now!" Grandine pointed to the door.

"Oh please!" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"NATSU." Igneel had red in his eyes.

"Fine." Natsu casually walked out the door winking at Lucy.

"Wait." The healer stopped him. "How did you manage to know her room and that she was in trouble?"

Everything was quiet.

"I..uh was taking a stroll… and I saw her balcony open, she was screaming, so yeah…" Natsu smiled.

"Make plans to banish him forever from this kingdom. And send a letter to his father explaining 'Why' he was banished." Igneel and Grandine said good night to Lucy and retired to their room.

**See that box down there? It's for typing up reviews. It's totally free ya know. No purchase required. So why don't chya type up what you felt during this chappy? Huh? It'll only take a minute, pinky promise. **


	10. Where there's a will there's a Plue

**Yoo Hoo! Hellooooo dear NaLu fans! Another Chappy just for ya! High School is going to start tomorrow, I'm so not nervous! (Hyperventilates and dies on keyboard) and I don't think I'll be able to update a new chap every single day. I'll try of course but I will mostly do it maybe like…twice or thrice a week? Or at least once. Whateva.**

**Fairy Tail no belong to me. The story and plot are 50 percent mine, 30 percent brain and 20 percent hand.**

Natsu walked towards Lissana's room. Not to apologize but to scare her into telling the truth. He loved Lucy and there was no way he'd get married to Lissana. The clock struck twelve. _Seven more days. I have to fix this in seven days._ Just as he was about to enter he heard some screaming going on inside. _Who the heck is that bitch talking to?_ Natsu planted his ears against the door. And peeked through a crack.

"Lissana why are you doing this to me?" Screamed an orange headed tall male.

"Loke, try to understand, this stuff was an accident. I will be marrying Natsu!"

_Hey isn't he the celestial prince?_

"Lissana!" Loke grabbed her wrist. "This baby is not only yours. It belongs to me too."

Natsu was shocked then a smile replaced his face. _I can so fix this up…_

"You know I can walk out the door right now and tell everybody that you're pregnant with my child."

Lissana made a face. "You wouldn't. No one will believe you. And it shall tarnish your reputation as the celestial prince."

"As you like it." Loke was heading towards the door. Natsu immideatly leaned against the wall, unnoticed.

.

.

.

Natsu ran outside, climbed up the walls and barged into the blonde's room.

"Lucy! Lucy! Guess what I just—

Lucy lay sleeping in bed with a bandaged head. Natsu softly smiled and sat next to her on her bed. He corresed her hair and ran his hand swiftly over her bruised cheek. Lucy stirred and put her head on the prince's lap. "I wish I had gotten there sooner...Its my fault too…I—

"Natsu?" Lucy said sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Shuddap and sleep." Lucy cuddled against Natsu.

Natsu grinned kissed Lucy on the forehead and slept.

.

.

.

Lucy was walking towards the greenhouse. She had got a note from Natsu in the morning to go there. It seems he wanted to make her meet someone important.

The blonde slowly opened the door. "Hello?" It was all quiet for a second.

Two arms from the back grabbed her breasts. Lucy went red and kicked whoever was behind her. She grabbed a small pot of tulips and got ready to smash a person.

"Luce! Its me! Natsu! Your love! Your man! Your fiancée!" The prince was ducking.

"SHUT UP! I THINK I'M JUST GONNA DIVORCE YOU!"

Natsu slowly got up and took the pot of tulips out of the blonde's hands. "But we're not even married….how is that possible..?"

"Shuddap. Even after knowing what I went through yesterday you scare me by holding my…" Lucy started welling up.

"Naw! C'mon Luce I swear I totally forgot! Porlyusca fixed your wounds up so well I couldn't even see your hurt…" Natsu wiped up Lucy's tears. "I got something for ya."

Lucy was still pouting.

"Oh okay if you don't want it…eh, I guess I'll just have to give it to Lissana—

"No! What is it?" Lucy pulled him back.

Natsu grinned wide. "First I'm going to need a kiss."

Lucy pecked him on his cheek.

"One of those sexy, passionate ones."

Lucy smirked. "God you're so demanding."

After a five minute kiss, Lucy pulled away. "Okay now tell me!"

"Alright!" He handed her a key.

"What in the world do I do with this?"

"Pretend you're unlocking something in the air!"

"What the fish Natsu!" Lucy groaned.

"I promise its not a joke, just do it."

"Fine." Lucy rolled her eyes. She did the motion and suddenly a small white snowman appeared and started dancing.

"Ta-Da!" Natsu squealed.

"Oh my gosh Natsu its so cute!" Lucy gathered the white snowman thing in her arms and started playing with it.

She then set the snowman down and kissed the crown prince senseless. "Lucy—Calm down now!" Natsu spoke between kisses.

"I love you so much!" Lucy hung on to his neck as Natsu picked her up and twirled her around. "I love you too." Natsu kissed her one more time.

"Where'd you get him?" Lucy bounced the creature on her lap.

"I had a sorcerer make it for me. Just turn the key in the air again to send him back."

"Awww! Thank you!" Lucy nuzzled against the pink haired prince's chest. "What should I name it?" The blonde thought about it for a second.

"Pluuuuuuuuuuuuuue!" Squeeled the snowman. Lucy giggled. "Plue it is!"

Natsu smiled.

"Does my wittle Pluey wluy need rest? Aww course he does!" Luce sent him back.

"Hey Lucy, I called you here for another reason actually." Lucy leaned back.

"Spill it."

**Timeskip (Natsu tells Lucy the stuff he heard)**

"Oh. And you called Loke over here?"

"Yep he'll be here in a few."

"And the plan is…?"

"To use you and make Lisana Jealous."

**Yay! Please Please Please Please Review! I wuv all of you!**


	11. Tricks of jealousy

**Phew! So. Highschool started yesterday. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. (I thought I'd trip down the stairs and get mugged or something, me and my amazing imagination) I'm actually gonna have fun! I also want to thank each and every single one of you who have read, liked, followed, and favorite my story! Thank you so much! And I'd like you guys to know one thing- If I start a story, I don't rest properly till I finish it. **

**I don't own Fairy Tail. I just really love NaLu.**

The greenhouse door creaked open. Loke stepped in. Natsu and Lucy were too busy cuddling and cooeing to notice.

"Ahem ahem." Loke fake coughed.

Natsu and Lucy quickly stepped away from each other.

"Uh..erm yeah, Lucy, meet Loke, the celestial prince."

Lucy shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Hmmm….by any chance is your name Miss Lucy Heartfilia?"

Lucy shook her head. "No…I was shipwrecked 17 years ago. I don't remember any of my past exept for a chest full of cloth on the island…."

"Oh. I think I might know your father though. Mr. Jude Heartfilia, the king of Haregon also had a daughter named Lucy who was shipwrecked 17 years ago. He had lost both his wife and daughter."

"My…my father?" Lucy's eyes were welling up. Ever since she met Natsu and his family, she wondered what it would be like to have her own…A caring mother…a protective father, a little sister to play with….

Natsu put an arm around Lucy. "Lucy, maybe we can find your dad!"

The blonde sniffled and nodded. "But more than my family, I want to be with you forever."

Loke smiled. "So. Whats the plan?"

**Time Skip!**

"Okay, Lissana comes around here collecting berries everyday. When she comes, act real cuddly with Loke. And you Lion-boy." Natsu turned sternly towards Loke. "Don't you dare even touch her. Just pretend. Cause if you even try to touch her anywhere I don't want you to, I swear i—

"Natsu, don't worry, I will slap him to death before you do." Lucy ushered.

"Okay here she comes!" Natsu ran behind a tree.

Lissana sang a tune to herself while picking berries.

"Make some affectionate noises!" Natsu whispered.

Lucy nodded. "Oh Loke, that feels so good!"

Natsu looked shocked and smirked at her. She makes it sound so real.

"Do you like this?" Loke said in a seductive way.

Natsu kept a sharp eye on him. He wasn't doing anything to Lucy, thank god.

Lissana heard it and looked around suspiciously. She went behind a bush and saw Loke and Lucy. Natsu was in the tree behind her. He gave a thumbs up to lucy.

"Oh Loke! I love you!" Lucy murmured loudly.

Natsu flinched. He knew she was acting but he didn't like it very much. But then he remembered that he was doing this for her. He looked down at Lissana who was scowling and frowning behind the bush. She then got up and stomped up to the 'fake couple'

"Loke!" she yelled. "Come here!"

Loke smiled a tiny smile then looked up at Lissana with a frown. "What do _you_ want?"

"I need to talk to you." Lissana was still frowning.

Loke looked at Lucy.

"Don't go…we're having so much fun." Lucy fake pleaded.

The male turned towards the silver haired princess.

"Loke! Come here NOW." Lissana screamed.

"Sorry sweetheart, I gotta go, we can do this again soon."

Lucy winked and gave him a flying kiss. "Alright." She ran around the woods and silently climbed up the tree Natsu was in. The pink prince pulled her in.

"I didn't know my girl could act that sexy." He nuzzeled in her hair.

"I can do the same tonight if you want, my handsome prince."

They both looked down.

"Loke. What was going on over there?" Lissana was still scowling and frowning.

"What? I really like her, she's hot, cute and funny." Loke shrugged.

"But you can't like her!" Lissana stomped.

"Why not?"

"Because I….I….She's not good enough for you!"

"Hey. You can't decide that. If you really love me, you'd tell everyone the truth about our child and marry me. Guess you won't do that." With that, Loke ran back to the castle.

Lissana started sobbing and scowling and frowning. "I don't care!"

She also ran back in the castle.

Natsu smirked at Lucy.

"I smell some….lets see….jealousy?"

**Hehehe! How I came up with this you ask? Well let's just say I was once a part of something like this, wink wink, with different situations of course. **

**I love reading reviews, I love the people who write reviews, so I love you if you leave a review. I WANT REVIEWS! ** Now.


	12. A Meeting With Daddy

**You guys don't know the way I burst with happiness reading yalls reviews! Its like a firecracker….whooosh….BOOM BOOM CRACKLE! I deeply apologize if that made no sense. HappyTuesday everybody!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. Just all the creativity done with characters.**

"But what if he doesn't want me back!?"

"Luce, if you weren't already my girlfriend, I'd love to have you back as a daughter."

The blonde laughed and playfully smacked Natsu on the arm.

"Excuse me Princess, the king has called you in." A maid called.

Lucy took a breath in and let it out. The prince softly kissed her on the lips. "It'll be fine. And if something happens, you know that your prince will come to the rescue."

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know you will. You always do."

With that, Lucy slowly walked into the castle with Natsu escorting her.

The palace was pretty big, about as big as Fiore's but not as good. The windows were covered with curtains, it wasn't very colorful at all. Everything was either Blue, navy, gray, white, or red. Even the flowers were all red and the same variety. It was…..boring.

The maids took the couple to where Jude Heartfilia sat across the dining table. He looked like a very stern man.

"Your highness, Princess Lucy—

"Take a seat daughter."

Lucy was very disappointed. Natsu got a hug after travelling overseas for a week. She hadn't seen her dad for a whole seventeen years and he tells her to _take a seat!_ The blonde still somehow managed to smile politely and sit down. Ten chairs away from her dad. Natsu was frowning.

"Who is this riff-raff punk you have brought with you?" Jude turned towards Natsu.

"Hey! Who're you calling riff-raff mister? I'm the crown prince of Fiore and I just happen to be your daughter's boy—

"Boy- escort! Boy escort!" Lucy spoke up. Natsu was frowning at her. He did NOT like this man. No, no no…

"Oh I'm sorry for the mistake. The king and queed should've disciplined their son not to disrupt anyone or to speak out loud like bafoons." Jude elegantly took a bite out of his chicken.

"I'm sorry." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Lucy, daughter. As you know, Haregon is a very small kingdom, but has a big disciplinary reputation. I also like to make relations with other kingdoms to expand mine. After your cousin sister Michelle's parent's passed, I took her in as my own and married her off to a nearby kingdom."

"Whoa whoa whoa! So you got her married to someone she didn't even.. forget about love, she didn't even know him?" Yelled the paink haired prince.

"Yes, well you don't need to love a person to get married, it's only some kind of a contract. Once I find a suitable kingdom, I shall also get my daughter Lucy married—

"That's it. I'm going back. Let's go." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and was about to go back when Jude stopped him.

"Where do you think you're taking my daughter?"

Natsu and Jude were having a secret staring showdown contest.

"To our wedding." Natsu spit.

"He means his and Lissana's." Lucy explained.

Jude saw his daughter walk out the doors.

.

.

.

"Natsu! What were you doing?!" Lucy huffed.

"That man! He just! I can't believe someone can have a father like that!" Natsu stomped ahead.

"You're right."

Natsu stopped walking.

"I can't believe that I have him for a father. I've never thought of anyone like this ever before. Is this the feeling of hate Natsu?" Lucy started welling up. "Why does it feel so bad? And I'm not even sad so why am I crying? I'm only angry so—

The prince put his finger on her soft lips. "You know that you talk a lot?"

"Natsu!"

The pink haired guy chuckled. "I'm sorry my princess." He took her to a bench. And put his arm around her.

"You're right this is hate. Hate is anger. You aren't crying because your angry. It's because you are sad. Sure, you're angry that your dad was going to marry you off to a random guy and stuff, but you're sad…sad because…..Your dad, he wasn't as you expected him to be. You expected him to hug you as soon as you entered, didn't you?"

Lucy nodded.

"You wanted him to cry and tell you how much he loved you and missed you right?"

She nodded again. "Obviously that didn't happen." The blonde sniffled. She looked down at her over-elegant gown.

"I'm hot."

The pink haired prince snickered. "You sure are…want me to come tonight and do something about it?"

"Natsu!"

**HAHA! That was that. **

**I had fun.**

**And so did you.**

**Leave me a review,**

**if you love me too.**


	13. Jealous Yet?

**Wow. I survived the first week of high school! I'm proud! And oh my goodness I freaked out when I read some of the emails from fan-fic. Some of you guys are actually favoriting me as your favorite author?! :O IM CRYING A RIVER! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'M SURPRISED THAT PEOPLE EVEN READ MY STORIES! I…FAVORITE….AUTHOR… FANFIC….OMG IM THE HAPPIEST PERSON ON EARTH!**

**-Sniff Sniff – I don't own Fairy Tail –sniffle-**

Natsu paced around in Lucy's room. "Hmmm…We got her jealous with the plan..but we need more…We need to enrage her…make her even more jealous. Jealous enough to tell everyone the truth…"

Lucy looked out the balcony. The full moon shone on her face, making her skin appear an unrealistic blue. "Yeah."

"Lucy. What if I left you for a richer girl?"

Lucy jumped back. "What?!"

"Lucy, I'm sorry that came out wro—

"Natsu! You idiot! Bitch! Jerk! You! I can't believe I trusted you, I actually..arrgh! I'm an island girl of course I didn't know this stuff! Of course you'd leave me for Lissana cause you don't even love me anymore!"

"Luce—

" I don't even think you even loved me in the first place! And I kept falling for you everyday! I should have known it you're a duckbag! One of those mean, harsh, hurtful pretty play-boys who play with girls feelings for fun! In fact, without you I don't have anyone in the world supporting me so why don't I just jump off a cliff and d—

Natsu covered her mouth and a stern expression came over his face. "Don't you ever say that again."

Lucy was dumbfounded.

"I love you. I'd lose everything, but I'd want to keep you. I'd give up my life for you."

Lucy started welling up.

"There's no way I'd love anyone else. I like you the way you are, and if anything happens to you, I'd be the one going off the cliff. And I'll keep loving you even after."

"Natsu…I'm so sorry. I just got so scared…I don't know what I would be without you…" Lucy leaned against Natsu's chest.

"Don't cry. Or I'll start with you."

Lucy chuckle- sobbed.

"Oh my god! Natsu! Bwahaha! I love you so much! Bwahaha!" The prince exaggerated Lucy's cry's.

"Shuddap!" Lucy giggled and punched him on the arm.

Natsu smirked and pulled her into a big hug.

"Lucy. If you reacted like that when I said that to you…how would Lissana react?"

The blonde smiled. "….You're forgetting how violent women get when they're pregnant."

.

.

.

"LOKE! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU TODAY!"

"But…Liz, Why? You said I didn't matter to you!"

Lucy and Natsu planted their ears against the door. After every sentence Lissana said, they heard something crash.

"Natsu, we should've given Loke some safety gear."

Breaking glass was heard.

"Too late now. You can't pay me to go in there."

Suddenly someone was heading towards the door. Natsu quickly picked Lucy up and went behind a big vase.

The white haired princess stomped out of there.

"This is working out." Natsu smiled.

.

.

.

Lissana growled through the window watching Loke and Lucy play water volleyball in a pond. Watching Lucy and Loke flirt in some hot swimsuits were making her mad.

"Aww It's alright Loke- pie, you might get it next time!" Lucy cooed.

"Sweetheart, I'd lose all the time if I could play with you." Loke smirked.

Lucy twirled her wet ponytails like a girly-girl and tossed the ball over to Loke while giggling. The ball hit Loke's head.

"Oh my gosh!" She was so overreacting, "Are you okay sweet-cakes?" The blonde swam over to the celestial prince and stroked his hair. "Better?" She ran her hand over his body.

"Lucy….you're kinda tensing me up for real." Loke whispered.

"Oops. Sorry dude." Lucy apologized.

Lissana frowned and stomped inside mumbling cuss words under her breath. Natsu walked in on que. "Good morning, Dear fiancée." Natsu sat down. "Get lost." Lissana spit. Natsu smirked. "But you're my fiancée!"

"Do you know what Lucy is doing with my.. I mean Loke down there?"

"Why, They seem to be in love, they look so cute together—

"But they might do something inappropriate—

"Oh please. Its young Lov—

"BYE!" Lissana stomped out again.

Natsu smiled, and looked out the balcony and gave the two main actors a thumbs up.

**I want to make this into a movie! **** But idk how. So this was another chappy for all my dearest reader. **

**DO YOU GET FRUSTRATED WHEN I DON'T UPDATE?**

** DO YOU FEEL ANGRY IF I DON'T?**

**WELL I HAVE A SOLUTION TO YOUR PROBLEM!**

**JUST TYPE A REVIEW DOWN THERE AND I SWEAR ILL UPDATE SOONER. THAT IS MY PROMISE TO YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**


	14. The Last Plan

**Chapter 14, just for my new favorite person Launi9. Girl, you reviewed every, single, little chappy that I wrote! And those were some LONG reviews! AND SOME PEOPLE FAVORITED ME AS THEIR AUTHOR AGAIN, I STARTED CRYING ON MY KEYBOARD. Thank you so much for at least reading the story, please don't hesitate to point out mistakes, I really want some tips on how to make my story better and 'more appealing to the audience' I really want to be an author kinda person. So yeah. Let's get started!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. I made this story using The characters and my bootiful imagination…**

"Natsu, the wedding is in four days, we've done whatever we can to make Lissana jealous and telling everybody the truth. This plan is not working!" Lucy paced around Natsu's room. She wore a blue tube crop top and a denim mini-skirt with a matching pair of pencil heels. Natsu was in the middle of his workout session wearing some blue jeans.

"You're right, we have to do something to tell her to act fast before it's too late for her and Loke." Natsu finished his situps and started some push-ups.

Lucy lay on her belly in front of him so they were eye level. "Well what can we do?"

Natsu stopped his pushups and looked up for a moment.

**TimeSkip!**

"Well, Its complex…very complex."

Natsu got up and wiped his sweaty face, he turned towards the sunlight which made sweat drops glisten on his salmon hair. "It can't go wrong, and if it does, we can always end up managing it."

Lucy chuckled and lunged at Natsu.

"I love you so much."

"Me too."

Lucy looked out at the sunset. It was very orange, yellow, pink and white, the colors were all mixed at the right places, making it look beautiful.

"Natsu?" she leaned her blonde head on his shoulder. He encircled his hand around her waist, bringing her closer to him sideways.

"Hmm?"

"What will it be like when we get married?"

Natsu made a shocked face. "We're going to get married?"

"Natsu! Stop playing around!"

The pink haired male smirked and pecked his real fiancé's cheek. "Whatever it will be like, it will be the bestest experience in life. Then we'll go on our honeymoon, I'll bring you back pregnant,"

"We'll have a small girl and we'll name her…?"

"Nashi."

Lucy's head popped up. "Nashi…"

"Yeah. Thats the beginning of my name, and you know when I get all cute and call you Lushi? So yeah. Nashi."

A grin spread over the blonde's face. "I love it."

**Next morning.**

Everyone sat at the table eating breakfast. Loke stood up and scanned the table, lingering for an extra moment near Natsu. After a nod of approval to start the plan, the orange haired male spoke.

"Hello my dear guests, I have a proposal to make for Miss Lucy Heartfilia, Princess of haregon."

Everyone looked at Lucy. Grandine and Igneel exchanged looks, remembering what happened the previous time someone proposed to Lucy.

Lissana had a he-wouldn't-dare-do-that look on her face.

"During my wonderful stay here at Magnolia, Fiore I've met a delightful beautiful girl, Lucy. She's always been my friend and we love each other. I'd like to ask her to be mine forever."

Natsu nodded at Lucy.

There was a small moment of silence.

"Yes Loke! I will marry you!"

Everyone applaused and cheered, they made a toast, hugged Lucy and Loke, congratulated them and everything. Everyone looked happy, and excited. Exept Lissana. She had a look of pure horror on her face. She choked on her food, everyone stopped applauding to start helping her.

"Lissana, are you okay?" Mira patted her back.

Lissana looked up and forced a smile. "I think I should get to bed now."

Lissana went up the stairs.

Natsu took Lucy and Loke to the corner.

"Perfect! That was fantastic! Just Fantastic!" He pecked Lucy on the lips. "This will actually work."

Loke didn't say anything. He stared at Lucy and something overcame him.

"See ya tomorrow Loke." Natsu escorted Lucy out of the corner.

Loke walked away.

.

.

.

"It'll work right?" Lucy asked, Natsu pulled her onto the bed.

"Of course it will!"

"I'm just worried. What if Lissana actually gets ove Loke?"

The pink haired prince unbuttoned his shirt. "Oh please! I doubt that."

Natsu slipped off Lucy's top.

"I'm just worried if it won't turn out the way we want it to." Lucy took off her skirt.

"That's why I'm here, to get you rid of your worries." Natsu ran his hand from her thighs to her back to unclip her bra. He gently took it off and started kissing her bosom, making her gasp. He was sliding his lips down her creamy body, below her breasts, belly, hips, and the sensitive part.

Natsu then brought her head up for a long passionate kiss.

"I love you my handsome prince." Lucy tangled her hand into his silky hair.

"I love you more, my gorgeous princess." Natsu continued to explore her mouth.

**Dun Dun Dun! Did anyone notice um….FORESHADOWING?! Maybe, maybe not. (Read Loke's part. Hint. Hint.) I was starting to write a lemon up there,….but then I felt too lazy to write the whole scene thing, and I would have to change the rating to M, blah blah blah, And I really don't wantkids to lose their innocence. I wish I had mine, but eh. Just tell me if you guys really want lemons and fluff. I will try but it won't be perfect, im telling ya. **

**And if you're one of those overachievers, and you feel you know whats going to happen next, (Like the next day I mean, not the Lemon and fluff Natsu and Lucy are going to do XD)- PM me, and there will be a surprise for YOU in the next chappy!**

**And review, I jump ten feet high everytime I read a review! COOKIE IN THE MAIL FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW. **

**NALU ROCKS! AND SO DO YOU!**


	15. Nightmares

**Jumps around the room crazily. Yas I write chappys like crazy over the weekend! It's the only freetime ive got! High school is a bore, and its only been week number one and they've pounded me with homework. I'm not too keen. Plus, the pacer test will murder me alive. (The pacer test is a thing you do in gym, you run to the other side of the gym every time you hear a beep. The beep gets faster and faster, yes they make you run till you pretty much pass out.)**

**Enough of my horrible life in High School. Lets get on with some Nalu. Sadly, no one even guessed what was going to happen. (Pouty face) **

**WELL. EVERYONE KNOWS I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

Lucy walked down to Natsu's room. She knocked. There was no answer. She took a peek through the crack. Lissana lay on Natsu's bed and he was on top of her. Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. She swung the door open. It was true.

They were both naked and Natsu was softly kissing Lissana the same way he used to kiss Lucy. They were moaning each others names, they completely ignored Lucy like she wasn't even there.

Lucy was shattered into a million pieces. She tried to yell Natsu's name but nothing came out. Then Natsu looked up.

"Sorry Lucy, I've never loved you. Lissana has always been the love of my life. I would never fall in love with a savage, forget about marrying her."

Lissana snickered and gave Natsu a long kiss. "Oh my Lucy don't you have any manners? You should never disturb a couple during their….private time."

Lucy felt tears rise up and started crying. She ran out the door and her father was in front of her. "Lucy. I've fixed your wedding up with Sting. You shall have to marry him tomorrow."

Suddenly the blonde was back in her room, naked. She turned around. It was sting. "Cmon Lucy. I own you now. Get on the bed."

Lucy tried running away. Sting yanked her by her golden blond locks and pulled her up on top of him. "No!" she screamed.

"Lucy!" Sting yelled. "Lucy!"

Everything went black.

Lucy fluttered open her eyelids.

She could feel something moist going down her cheeks.

"Lucy!" Natsu was right above her with a concerned look on his face. "Lucy, wake up! Are you okay?"

Lucy was cold, she wasn't wearing anything, she started to shiver.

"Natsu...I…I….you.." Lucy croaked and then started bawling.

Natsu pulled Lucy against him. Her soft, curvy breast was tight against his abs. He softly cooed to her. "It's alright, it was just a nighmare, you're fine." Lucy hugged Natsu tighter than ever before.

"Natsu….." Lucy sobbed. "Do you love me?"

The prince chuckled. "Yes, I love you very much."

"P-Promise?" The princess hiccupped. "You're not just saying that right?"

"No Luce, I swear I love you. I won't ever love anyone else but you." Natsu smiled and kissed her on the lips. He stroked his thumb over her cheeks, wiping away her tears. "Do you want me to leave you alone tonight—

"NO!" Lucy gripped Natsu's arm. He chuckled again. "Okay, okay! It must've been a really bad nightmare."

Lucy leaned against him. "mm hmm."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"No. It was too sad. I don't even want to think about it." Lucy's voice broke.

"Naw, don't cry. I hate to see my beautiful princess cry. Plus, you always have your prince to the rescue right?"

Lucy hugged her knees tight and was zoning out at the wall.

Natsu pressed his lips into a tight line to keep from laughing. Then he jerked towards Lucy's belly and started tickling her.

"Natsu-hahahahah! St-haaaa- stop! Nat- hahahahaha!" Lucy was laughing like crazy and Natsu was having fun tickling her. As soon as Natsu paused for a second, Lucy lunged so Natsu lay on the bed and she was on top of him, tickling. "REVENGE!" Now Natsu laughed like a maniac. He somehow caught hold of lucy's hands and pinned them on her back. "Okay stop!"

"No Way!" Lucy continued. Natsu was laughing nuts. He somehow found the strength to lean up a little and bite her bare nipple.

"Ow! That's cheating!" Lucy pouted and rubbed her breast.

Natsu smirked. "Everything's fair in love and war. And you know how madly I'm in love with you."

"Finneee. I forgive you." A smile replaced Lucy's face.

"That's my girl!" Natsu pulled Lucy closer.

**That was chappy…15. WOW. If you've noticed, I've made NaLu scenes a bit 'mushier'. See that was a suggession from a friend. I mean I'm writing a romance. It's rated T. A little bit of extra love won't hurt now will it? XD And for people who want lemon, I really don't understand how people write those without doing it themselves. Well I guess I've never done any of those above, but still. (Hell I've never even kissed a guy! But I've let go of my barbies, for the people out there worrying for me.) Yep. That's that. Hey I need 50 more words to reach 900 words. So I guess I'll do random stuff? How about….**

**YOU PEOPLE WRITE ME A QUESTION FOR A FT CHARACTER AND I'LL ANSWER THEM ACCORDING TO THIS STORY Huh? HUH? YES?  
THAT'S A YES. SO WRITE ME A QUESTION. 900 WORDS DONE.**


	16. It can't be happening!

**I am so sorry ppl! High school. It's my excuse. When I'm writing essays I look at the laptop screen and go 'I should've been writing some NaLu.' But the English teacher obviously won't accept it now will she?**

**AND NO ONE GUESSED WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN. GEEZ. So I'm just gonna write it. ;(**

Lucy woke up to some ruckus downstairs. She heard Natsu yelling. _What the hell?_ The blond slipped into her silky purple nightgown that reached her knees. She threw a shawl over it and decided to see what was happening.

As she walked downstairs she saw the whole royal family downstairs. Natsu, Loke, Grandine, Igneel and Lissana.

"You guys don't understand! Loke and Lissana are responsible for her baby not me! Why don't you believe me! I love Lucy!" Natsu's forehead glistened with sweat.

"What's going on?" Lucy was confused at the scene, but had a scared feeling about all this.

Igneel and Grandine looked up at Lucy. "Lucy. You agreed to marry Loke didn't you?"

"Lu— Natsu was cut off by his father.

"Answer me Lucy!"

The blond looked Natsu. He looked at her with wide eyes. Poor Lucy was confused. Natsu had told her to say yes when asked that…..

"Yes." Lucy said.

Loke smirked. "See Natsu. Even Lucy wants that to happen. You're the only one disagreeing."

The Island girl's heart sank. "Wait…what?"

"Princess, Princess, you just said you wanted to marry me. So it shall happen!" Loke's eyes flashed.

"No, mom! Dad this was our plan, Lucy was supposed to say yes!"

"Natsu! Behave yourself, even Lucy herself has agreed to this marriage!"

"No! Believe him! It's true! I don't want to marry Loke!"

Grandine and Igneel looked at each other. "Lucy. You said yes to him last night!" Igneel reminded.

"I said it, but I didn't mean it! Natsu and I were planning and—

Suddenly a maid ran in the room.

"Your highnesses, The King of Haregon is here."

Lucy's father stepped in the room. "Lucy. This is a perfect opportunity. Loke is the prince of the celestial world. This will bring up my reputation. You must marry Prince Loke.

"No! you can't make me—

"I am your father. I can, and will force you to get married to this man. He will make a good husband. Unlike this uncivilized, pink haired fellow over here."

Natsu smirked. "The animal making his own daughter marry someone she doesn't like, is calling me uncivilized?"

"Natsu!" Igneel hushed.

"Do whatever you'd like. Lucy will be marrying Loke. And that is my final decision." Jude Heartfilia stomped out of the room.

"You heard him." Igneel walked out behind Jude.

"But—

"Come along grandine."

The blue haired lady sadly walked out of the room.

Lucy ran downstairs to Natsu, who was looking furiously at Loke and Lissana. "You traitor!" he snarled.

Lissana giggled. "Well well, dear fiancé, looks like we'll be marrying each other after all."

"Haha, you really thought I wanted Lis back huh? Naw. While you were using me to get Lissana jealous, I used you to get….Lucy." Loke licked his lips.

"Loke's just a dear friend, all this stuff was an accident and we needed a way out of it. Thanks for the help savage!" Lissana smirked.

"But…no…this can't be happening!" Lucy clutched Natsu's hand in frustration. "Natsu! Natsu tell me this is not true!"

"Lucy….I—

"No! Just tell me this is a nightmare! It's not really happening, …It can't be!" Tears started pouring out of Lucy's chocolate brown eyes. The pink haired prince pulled her against him.

"I swear I will marry you Lucy. I'd rather die than marry this bitch." Natsu jerked his head towards Lissana.

The white haired princess gawked.

"I love you!" Lucy sniffled and cried against Natsu.

"I love you more." Natsu soothed lucy by running his hand through her hair over, and over again.

"That's enough. You may get away from my future fiancé. Its my job to comfort her you see.." Loke smirked and slid his arm around Lucy's waist. Then to tease Natsu, he started rubbing against her.

"Why you fucking jerk— Natsu was angrier than ever. He punched Loke across the face.

"No!" Lucy stopped Natsu.

"Lucy, let me do this! He dared to touch you! Is hould've known to not trust him!" The prince of Fiore pulled back for another blow but was stopped again by Lucy.

"No. You can't do this."

Lissana kneeled next to Loke. "Natsu! You don't have the right to do this to him!"

Lucy pushed her prince aside and looked down at lissana in the eyes.

"He doesn't." The blonde kicked Loke as hard as she could in the ribs. "But I do."

Natsu smirked. "That's my girl. Tough as donuts."

Lucy turned around. "Shut up. Or else you're next."

"Okay Princess. By the way, we can sleep over in my room tonight, I even stored some panties and bras in there for for ya."

Lucy's face went as red as a cherry. "N-Natsu!"

"What? Okay we don't have to use the panties, you know since we'll be in the middle of sexual intercourse—

"NATSU SHUT UP!"

"Calm down sweetie, we can leave out the bras too if you want, your boobs are very soft and—

"WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND BY THE WORDDS 'SHUT UP'"

Under Lucy, Loke was laughing on the floor.

"Oof!" his laughter stopped as he clutched the poor stomach lucy's heel had crushed. "Owwwww!"

"Lucy! Lucy! I'm sorry!Love you!" The prince chased his blonde up the stairs.

"I'll forgive you if you come up here and give me a kiss!" yelled Lucy.

Lissana growled up at them. "Loke. We need to get them away from each other."

"Yea oooooowwww!"

**Hehe. Hahahahah. MUAHAHAHAHA! Sorry. I'll update again sooner. IF YOU GUYS LEAVE ME GOOD REVIEWS. SO JUST DO IT.**


End file.
